AM
by Ara-ssi
Summary: Dunia memang menyeramkan, terkadang. Tapi memiliki Taehyung dan seluruh malam untuk mereka berdua di genggaman, apalagi yang harus ditakutkan? [BTS Fanfiction. VKook/Taekook]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A.M**

.

 **Author: Kim Ara**

 **Cast: -Jeon Jungkook as Jungkook**

 **-Kim Taehyung as Taehyung**

.

.

 **Seluruh alur cerita murni hasil pemikiran sendiri.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **This is Jungkook and Taehyung fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Song for this chapter:**_

 _ **One Direction – A.M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You and me were raised in the same part of town  
Got these scars on the same ground  
Remember how we used to kick around just wasting time?**_

 _ **.**_

Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook sama-sama lupa kapan pertama kali mereka secara tidak resmi menetapkan dini hari sebagai waktu bicara.

Seingat Jungkook, semua bermula ketika mereka sudah cukup besar untuk menentukan jam tidur mereka sendiri, mungkin saat ia kelas 6 sekolah dasar.  
Saat itu, Taehyung yang satu tingkat diatasnya, baru saja lulus. Mereka kehilangan sekitar 7 jam waktu bertemu karena terpisah sekolah, namun menebusnya dengan cara saling bertukar cerita malamnya, dengan ponsel baru Jungkook.

Hanya cerita acak, tentang bagaimana kehidupan sekolah menengah pertama yang asyik, dan tahun terakhir Jungkook di sekolah dasar yang melelahkan. Juga rayuan-rayuan _cheesy,_ yang disukai anak seusia mereka.

 _Seperti–_

.

 _Hey, Jungkook-ah, kenapa air dan minyak tidak bisa menyatu?_

 ** _Received by: Bidadari Sebelah Rumah_**

 _._

 ** _Sender: Bidadari Sebelah Rumah_**

 _Karena massa jenisnya berbeda?_

 _._

 _Tidak! Tapi karena mereka bukan kita :D_

 _ **Received by: Bidadari Sebelah Rumah**_

 _._

 _Atau…_

 _._

 _Hei, kau itu seperti ujian…_

 _ **Received by: Bidadari Sebelah Rumah**_

 _._

 ** _Sender: Bidadari Sebelah Rumah_**

 _Hah?_

 _._

 _Karena kau menyita semua perhatian dan pikiranku hehehe :D_

 _ **Received by: Bidadari Sebelah Rumah**_

 _._

Dan jutaan pesan singkat tanpa faedah lain, yang jika sampai dibaca dan ditiru akan menghancurkan generasi muda Korea Selatan. Tapi selebihnya, mereka bahagia. Dengan Taehyung yang terkikik-kikik tak bisa tidur, dan Jungkook yang berakhir tertidur dengan seulas senyum senang dan wajah merona.

.

 _ **Feels like this could be forever tonight**_

.  
Beruntungnya, ancaman kehancuran generasi itu segera bisa diatasi karena Jungkook kemudian menyusul Taehyung di sekolah yang sama pada tahun ajaran berikutnya, mengurangi frekuensi berbicara tengah malam mereka, karena ia bersama dengan Taehyung nyaris setiap ada waktu luang di sekolah.

Ia yang memiliki segudang teman, dan tak pernah kesepian, entah kenapa lebih suka mendatangi meja Jungkook di jam makan siang, menenangkan sedikit rasa khawatir _sahabatnya_ tentang dikelilingi banyak orang. Jungkook benci tempat ramai, tapi Taehyung selalu memberikan ilusi _barrier_ di sekeliling mereka, menciptakan perasaan nyaman instan yang hanya bisa ia temukan setiap mengunci diri di kamarnya yang hangat.

Taehyung juga selalu membolos mata pelajaran yang bertabrakan dengan jam olahraga Jungkook, tak peduli seberapa berpengaruh itu pada nilai rapornya. Jungkook benci olahraga, karena asmanya akan membuat aktifitas yang berat akan mendorong Jungkook ambruk 2 minggu di ranjang rumah sakit. Jadi ia termasuk dalam pengecualian, berakhir mengerjakan tugas khusus ditemani Taehyung di perpustakaan. Berbagi _earphone_ dengan Taehyung yang tidur telungkup di meja, menggenggam tangan Jungkook di pangkuannya.

Mereka bahkan selalu pulang bersama. Jungkook selalu menunggu, tak peduli seberapa larut seniornya itu pulang, asal ia tidak pulang sendirian.  
Biasanya, jika pulang terlambat, Taehyung akan membeli _binggrae_ dan _tteokbokki_ sebagai permintaan maaf, memakannya bersama Jungkook di depan minimarket sambil bertukar cerita hingga larut malam, membicarakan apapun yang mereka lewatkan saat tidak sedang bersama.

.

 _ **Break these clocks, forget about time**_

.

"Tadi aku diminta mengisi kuesioner, tentang karir." Jungkook, secara tidak biasa memulai percakapan malam itu, menusuk kotak susunya dengan cemas, _entah karena apa._

" _Ah_ , dari bimbingan konseling?" Taehyung menyahut sambil lalu, menyuapkan potongan _tteokpokki_ terakhir kepada adik tingkatnya. " _Dan?"_

Jungkook mengendikkan bahu. "Cita-cita _hyung_ apa?"

Taehyung mengernyit, seolah memprotes ' _kenapa jadi aku?',_ tapi menjawab juga, "Hal yang ingin ku lakukan? _Entahlah,_ yang jelas aku ingin bersamamu selamanya."

Jungkook memukul pundak Taehyung kesal, memintanya berhenti main-main.

Anehnya, Taehyung tidak terkekeh, padahal baru saja melontarkan lelucon _garing._ Ia bersungut dengan wajah serius, kesal karena ucapannya dianggap candaan. "Tapi aku sungguh ingin bersamamu selamanya!"

Kali ini butuh usaha ekstra keras untuk tidak tersipu. Jungkook menunduk, memandangi lengan _sweater_ -nya, lagi-lagi merasa cemas tanpa alasan. "Cita-cita yang berupa profesi…"

"Tidak tahu. Masa depanku masih kabur, satu-satunya yang bisa kupastikan hanyalah keberadaanmu disana. Selain itu, _entahlah."_ Taehyung menjawab ringan, tidak mengerti bahwa ucapannya baru saja mendatangkan koloni kupu-kupu di perut Jungkook. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa aku harus melanjutkan sekolah lagi? Aku bosan belajar."

Taehyung terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang menggerutu, "Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa kalau tidak kuliah?"

" _Um,_ menyanyi? Atau menggambar, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya."

Dibanding Taehyung yang sudah pintar tanpa harus repot-repot belajar, Jungkook sedikit kesulitan mengikuti pelajaran formal di sekolahnya. Tidak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha, tampaknya tak ada yang berubah. Berbeda dengan saat-saat pulang sekolah, ketika ia akhirnya berlatih dengan klub paduan suara, dilanjutkan dengan menggambar di rumah. Jungkook bahkan punya setumpuk sketsa wajah Taehyung _-hal yang paling ia sukai di dunia-._

"Mengapa tidak masuk jurusan seni saja?"

Jungkook mengerjap, "Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada." Taehyung tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tertawa, merasa gemas. "Setahuku, setelah beberapa semester disana, kau bisa menentukan bidang yang ingin kau tekuni, misalnya musik, tari, dan sebagainya."

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung, _terkesima._ Kim Taehyung yang mengerti segalanya seperti ini selalu berhasil membuatnya kagum.

.

 _ **There could be a World War 3 going on outside**_

.

"Tak usah cemas. _"_ Taehyung membereskan bungkus makanan mereka, membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lalu menggandeng tangan Jungkook untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah. "Tulis saja hal-hal membosankan seperti PNS atau jaksa di lembar itu, agar guru-guru tidak banyak bertanya."

Ketika mereka berhenti di gerbang rumah Jungkook dan raut muram masih menghiasi wajah _sahabatnya,_ Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia membungkuk, mengangkat dagu Jungkook dengan jemarinya untuk membawa mata mereka berada pada satu garis. "Kita cari mimpimu pelan-pelan, _oke?_ Aku tak akan membiarkan _impianku_ berkeliaran tanpa mimpi."

.

.

.  
Rutinitas yang selalu mereka akhiri dengan pelukan ekstra lama di gerbang rumah Jungkook, sayangnya hanya berlangsung selama 2 tahun. Terasa amat singkat, karena Jungkook tak bisa berhenti berharap bisa merasakan itu selamanya, tapi Taehyung harus meneruskan pendidikannya di pusat kota, mengejar bus pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum Jungkook sempat berdiri di depan rumahnya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Taehyung juga pulang larut sekali, karena setelah jam tambahan di sekolah, ia masih harus belajar di akademi, dan mulai memarahi Jungkook karena menungguinya di depan rumah dengan piyama padahal udara dingin.  
Sempat ada drama, dengan tangisan Jungkook, dan makian frustasi Taehyung, tapi semuanya terselesaikan dengan satu solusi: Taehyung akan menyelinap ke rumahnya setiap malam.

Taehyung membuat Jungkook berjanji untuk tidur dan jangan menunggunya, karena selarut apapun, Taehyung pasti datang.

.

 _ **Won't you stay 'til the A.M.?**_

 _._

Benar saja, _sahabat_ sejak kecilnya selalu datang, tak peduli sesingkat dan dalam keadaan selelah apapun. Kadang hanya untuk memberikan Jungkook kecupan di kening, mengusak dahinya, dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Tapi sering juga tinggal lebih lama, membantu Jungkook melompat dari jendela kamarnya, berbaring dengan alas sprei Jungkook, bergulung dalam selimut untuk menghalau dinginnya malam.

.

 _ **All my favourite conversations**_

 _ **Always made in the A.M.**_

.  
Taehyung akan bercerita tentang banyak hal di sekolah barunya, terdengar begitu berbeda dengan kehidupan yang Jungkook alami sekarang. Membuatnya berpikir, _memangnya satu tahun bisa membuat perubahan sebanyak itu?_ Namun ternyata waktu yang singkat itu pula yang berhasil menggiring Taehyung menemukan impian yang sesungguhnya. Impian yang tak lagi melibatkan Jungkook di dalamnya.

"Jungkook-ah, aku ingin menekuni geodesi." ia berkata tiba-tiba malam itu, dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam erat jemari Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh, mengernyit karena tak yakin pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya. "Geodesi?"

"Ilmu yang mempelajari pengukuran permukaan bumi dan semacamnya. Mirip geometri. Entahlah," Taehyung mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli, "pengertian yang kupahami agak rancu."

.

 _ **Cause we don't know what we're saying**_

.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Taehyung. Ia memang tipe yang lebih suka mendengar daripada berbicara.

"Tapi sulit sekali, aku tidak yakin tahan banting dengan segala babnya."

"Kau pasti bisa." Jungkook bergumam yakin, karena Taehyung selalu membuatnya kagum dengan pemikiran-pemikiran cerdasnya, semangat yang menggebu, dan kemauan ekstra keras.

 _Dipercayai seperti itu, Taehyung bisa apa selain membuktikannya?_  
.

 _ **We're just swimming round in our glasses**_

 _ **And talking out of our asses**_

.

Setahun berlalu, dan rutinitas mereka sepertinya tak akan berubah dalam waktu dekat karena Jungkook memilih masuk ke sekolah menengah atas di dekat rumahnya. Mengejar bus pagi, jam tambahan hingga malam, tidur hanya beberapa jam, Jungkook tak yakin bisa menjalani jadwal Taehyung yang sepadat itu dengan paru-paru ringkih miliknya.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, hubungan mereka juga berkembang ke tahap baru. Taehyung masih memperkenalkannya sebagai, _'sahabatku, Jungkook'_ ketika bertemu dengan temannya di jalan, tapi tindakannya membuktikan hal yang bertolak belakang.

Caranya memeluk, mengecup dahi, dan mengelus pipi Jungkook menjadi begitu berbeda dengan yang ia lakukan belasan tahun terakhir.  
Ada kerinduan, damba, dan afeksi yang sarat di matanya.  
Membuat Jungkook merasa seolah ia begitu berharga di hidup Taehyung.  
 _  
Dan ia memang begitu berharga._

Karena Taehyung yang muncul dengan raut cemas ketika Jungkook dirawat untuk ketiga kalinya dalam bulan itu akibat asma yang tak lagi bisa ditangani oleh _inhaler_. Dan itu _setengah jam_ sebelum ujian masuk perguruan tingginya digelar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jungkook terbatuk, mengusak mata kuat-kuat karena kekurangan oksigen cenderung membuatnya berhalusinasi.

Tapi tentu saja sosok itu tak menghilang. Taehyung nyata, berdiri dengan gagah di depannya, mengusap pipi Jungkook yang hangat. "Prioritas, Jungkook- _ah."_ Ia melarikan jemarinya untuk menyingkirkan rambut berantakan di kening Jungkook. _"_ Aku harus memastikan keadaanmu dulu, baru bisa fokus mengerjakan soal dengan waktu yang tersisa."

.

 _ **Like we're all gonna make it**_

.  
Dan betapa Jungkook berharap bisa merasakan kehangatan Taehyung selamanya. Terus-menerus dihujani dengan kasih sayang, menjadi besar kepala karena mengira Taehyung terlampau jatuh cinta untuk meninggalkannya.

Tapi takdir memiliki jalannya sendiri–

– _dan hubungan yang mulus, bukanlah sesuatu yang tertulis untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook._

Semuanya runtuh dengan kecepatan lambat yang amat menyakitkan, ketika Taehyung datang lebih awal untuk rutinitas mereka, dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah membalut Jungkook dalam pelukan yang meremukkan tulang.

"Aku akan pergi ke Hokkaido. Bumi menungguku disana."

Lalu, masih dengan senyuman lebar yang sama, ia mencium Jungkook.  
Menghujani kening, mata, hidung, dan pipi Jungkook dengan kecupan.  
Jeda sejenak, dengan ia yang masih menatap dalam-dalam mata Jungkook, memegangi wajahnya penuh kasih sayang, ketika mendadak begitu berani mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka. Mencium Jungkook di tempat yang tak tersentuh sebelumnya, _di bibir._

 _Dan Jungkook tidak bisa menentukan mana yang lebih mengejutkan,_ ciuman pertama mereka, atau kenyataan bahwa ia akan segera berpisah dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook tahu, hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah tersenyum dan memberi selamat. Tapi pribadi tenangnya sedang cukup lelah hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, ia malah terburu menjauhkan badannya dari Taehyung, " _Apa?_ "

"Aku akan mempelajari Geodesi di jurusan Seismologi dan Volkanologi Universitas Hokkaido, Kook. Impianku sejak dulu."

Air mata Jungkook menetes lebih cepat dari kemampuan otaknya mencerna informasi. "Kau akan meninggalkanku disini?"

Taehyung membeku di tempat. Ia hanya membutuhkan pelukan yang sama erat, dan mungkin bonus kecupan di pipi karena sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan mimpinya. Mimpi yang, _kata Jungkook,_ pasti bisa ia raih. Kekecewaan besar tertumpuk di sorot sendu Taehyung, tapi Jungkook terlalu marah untuk peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah betapa hancur ia nanti jika Taehyung pergi.

Taehyung tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, jadi Jungkook memberi satu dorongan kasar terakhir sebelum membanting pintu di depan wajahnya.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

Halooo, otak macet buat lanjutin MBHJ sama sequel LDRs, jadi kalian baca ini dulu aja ya?

Sebenernya ini oncshoot, tapi bagian belakangnya belum selesai edit, padahal aku udah pamer di instagram, jadi terpaksa aku pisah jadi twoshoot biar kalian nggak merasa dipehape hehehehehehe

Udah dari lama pengen bikin AU yang Jungkooknya malu malu pendiem kayak predebut, kangen habisnya, hikzeu. Kalian suka nggak?

Jangan protes sama alur yang ngebut abis, soalnya kalo dilambatin tar nggak selese selese, oqe bro?


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook sudah membolos dua hari.  
Kekanakan, _memang._  
Tapi ia tak ingin kemanapun, tak ingin melakukan apapun setiap mengingat bahwa kebahagiaannya akan runtuh sebentar lagi.  
Kebahagiaan yang selama ini diselimuti gelembung udara tipis, yang mati-matian ia jaga.

"Jungkookie, buka pintunya..." Dan sudah dua hari pula Taehyung bolak-balik membujuk agar Jungkook mau mendengarkan, walaupun si keras kepala itu tak kunjung menyerah juga.

.

Hening sejenak, sebelum terdengar langkah kaki mendekat lagi, kali ini diiringi suara gemerincing logam. "Aku akan masuk dengan kunci cadangan."

Sudah terlalu lambat untuk bersembunyi, karena Taehyung tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri menjulang di atas ranjangnya, terlihat begitu berantakan. "Hei, ini hanya Jepang. Aku berjanji akan menelponmu setiap waktu. Aku bahkan akan sering pulang. Aku bisa pulang setiap bulan untukmu. Tidak sulit, _sungguh_."

Jungkook mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya, mengerjap menatap televisi untuk menghalau air mata yang menggenang.

"Kau bahkan bisa menyusulku tahun depan kan? Kau bisa mengambil gelarmu disana, belajar musik lebih dalam seperti keinginanmu. Lalu kita –"

" _Mudah sekali ya_ _bagimu_?" Jungkook menyela, mendesis penuh kebencian. Ia tak pernah pandai berbicara, lebih memilih diam daripada memicu konfrontasi, tapi seluruh ucapan dan tindakan Taehyung akhir-akhir ini menggiring kesabarannya ke titik puncak. "Aku hanya tinggal menunggumu, aku hanya tinggal menyusulmu. _Gampang._ Karena semesta berotasi padamu."

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh bahu Jungkook yang gemetar, "Bukan seperti itu, Jungkook- _ah,_ aku –"

"Aku yang sejak sekolah dasar tak pernah diijinkan untuk ikut dalam perjalanan wisata yang hanya semalam, kiramu akan diijinkan bersekolah ribuan mil dari sini, dengan resiko mati di apartemen saat asmaku kambuh dan tak seorang pun ada disana untuk menolong?"

Bibir Taehyung melengkung penuh sarkasme mendengar pernyataan tak berdasar dari _sahabat_ nya. "Jangan berlebihan. Kau bersamaku disana."

"Aku berlebihan?" Jungkook tertawa dengan air mata mengalir, merasa lucu dan menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan. "Oh, ya, _dan ada kau disana._ Jadi selain menjadi pusat semesta, sekarang kau juga menjadi Tuhan? Bisa menunda kematianku? _Hebat sekali._ "

Ini pertama kalinya ia begitu marah, mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan yang bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di pikiran Taehyung. Nafasnya memburu dan ia mulai terbatuk, tanda bahwa Taehyung harus segera menyudahi perdebatan mereka jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Jungkook- _ah_..." Taehyung duduk di sisi tempat tidur untuk menggenggam kedua tangan yang dingin itu, tak dapat menyembunyikan sorot putus asa dari matanya. "Aku hanya ingin memperjuangkan kita."

Biasanya, Jungkook akan tersenyum. Ia sangat pemalu, sensitif dengan kata-kata manis, dan akan memerah hingga ke telinga setiap Taehyung menggodanya. Tapi kali ini ia terlalu muak, merasa harus ada yang disalahkan atas kejadian ini.

"Omong kosong, _Tae_. _Kau hanya serakah._ Kau ingin memiliki semuanya untukmu sendiri, karena kau pusat semesta, _ingat_? Keinginanku mana penting bagimu; asal kau punya gelar impian yang menantimu di depan mata, dan orang bodoh menyedihkan yang mencintaimu dengan begitu putus asa." Jungkook terkekeh penuh sarkasme, " _Woah, hidupmu sempurna._ "

Taehyung tak mengatakan apapun.  
Tangannya berada di pundak Jungkook, menekannya lembut untuk menahan agar _sahabat_ nya tak terbawa emosi lebih jauh lagi.

"Ikuti saja apa yang kau mau. Aku tak peduli."

"Aku hanya mau kau."

Bisikan lembutnya bahkan membuat Jungkook semakin marah. "Persetan, Tae! Bahkan jika sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa 1 ditambah 1 sama dengan 2, aku tak akan percaya. Tahu kenapa? Karena semua yang kau katakan omong kosong!

Ingin bersamaku selamanya? Ingin selalu melindungiku? _Bullshit!_ Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya ribuan mil dari sini? Kau pikir kau superman atau semacamnya?"

Ia menyentak tangan Taehyung yang kini menggenggamnya, berteriak dengan mata berkaca, "Aku menyesal menyerahkan seluruh hatiku untukmu! Aku menyesal mempercayaimu!" Ia memastikan memberi satu tatapan penuh luka tepat pada samudera indah Taehyung, " _Sungguh, aku menyesal mengenalmu_."

Dengan seluruh umpatan berbisa tadi, sebenarnya yang Jungkook inginkan hanyalah permintaan maaf Taehyung. Ia ingin Taehyung meminta maaf _lagi dan lagi_ , meyakinkannya dengan cukup baik hingga ia berhenti berteriak dan mereka berakhir berpelukan seperti pertengkaran yang sudah-sudah.

Karena sebesar apapun rasa benci Jungkook pada orang itu, rasa cintanya akan selalu lebih besar. _Selalu._

Prospek masa depan mereka memang terlihat kabur karena jarak yang tiba-tiba saja terbentang. _Tapi Jungkook mau berjuang_. Taehyung hanya perlu terus meyakinkannya dan mereka akan baik-baik saja. _Bahkan,_ merekamungkin bisa memiliki akhir yang bahagia sebagai sekian persen dari total pasangan hubungan jarak jauh yang berhasil.

Namun, ucapan tadi nampaknya menyakiti Taehyung lebih dalam dari yang Jungkook kira, karena _sahabatnya_ itu kemudian berdiri, menatap nanar ke arah Jungkook, "Maaf sudah hadir di hidupmu."

Dan Jungkook terlalu sibuk tertegun daripada menahan Taehyung agar tidak pergi.

.

.

* * *

Si keras kepala Jungkook memilih mati-matian menunjukkan bahwa ia baik saja, dibanding meminta maaf. Ia berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali esoknya, malas mendapat tatapan simpati dari semua tetangga yang mengetahui bahwa satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Jungkook, berakhir pergi juga.

Itu berlanjut hingga berminggu-minggu kemudian, hingga ia mulai terbiasa dengan ketiadaan Taehyung di hidupnya. _Iya, ia pikir begitu._

Tapi ketika ia terbangun, dan kalender di ponselnya menunjukkan angka 31, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook tidak ingin bangun lagi. Tinggal beberapa jam hingga Taehyung _benar-benar pergi_ , bukannya sekadar tak menemuinya seperti sebelumnya.

Tak akan ada lagi tetangga berisik yang menjaganya sebaik seorang kakak, mendengarkan ceritanya seperti seorang ibu, dan selalu ada untuknya seolah seluruh keberadaannya didedikasikan untuk Jungkook.

Sebenarnya, setelah dipikir lagi, _mungkin, mungkin saja jarak tak seburuk itu._ Toh apa arti ribuan kilometer selama ia tahu bahwa hati Taehyung tak akan kemana-mana? Di sana, Taehyung berdiri di bawah langit yang sama dengannya, bernafas dengan udara yang sama, dan mencintainya seperti Taehyung yang sama. _Kalau saja Jungkook tidak mengacaukan ini semua._

"Jungkook- _ah?"_ suara ketukan lembut, tapi bukan dari Taehyung. Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur, mengelus kepala Jungkook penuh sayang. " _Eomma_ sudah menelpon sekolah untuk meminta izin, tidurlah lagi."

Keheningan menyelimuti. Jungkook memejamkan mata, berusaha meredam sesak yang melingkupi dadanya. " _Eomma?"_

"Ya?"

" _Taehyung…sudah pergi kan?"_

Jungkook tidak butuh jawaban. Ia hanya butuh pengakuan bahwa luka, kesakitan, dan mimpi buruk ini nyata. Perihnya mencabik, dan Jungkook kewalahan berpegangan pada apapun untuk sekadar bertahan.

Tak ada jawaban, seperti yang ia inginkan. Ibunya bangkit, menghela nafas, "Kau mau _eomma_ memberimu waktu untuk sendirian?"

Sebuah anggukan, dan pintu ditutup dari luar, menyisakan Jungkook dan dunia kecilnya yang luluh lantak. Bahkan jika ia punya seluruh waktu di dunia, itu tak akan mengingkari kenyataan bahwa Taehyung sudah pergi. _Taehyung pergi._ Belasan tahun kesabarannya dibalas dengan makian tanpa henti dari Jungkook, _seolah mengejar mimpinya adalah dosa besar._

Mawar itu masih tergeletak di luar jendela, tidak terjatuh meskipun sejak pagi angin tak bertiup main-main. Mawar yang sama dengan 31 tangkai lain yang sudah dikeringkan dan disimpan dengan baik oleh Jungkook. Mawar merah segar yang diantar Taehyung setiap pagi sejak mereka berhenti berbicara, seolah sebagai pesan, " _Aku mungkin marah sekali, tapi bukan berarti itu cukup untuk membuatku berhenti mencintaimu."_

Sudah dicintai sedemikian hebatnya, namun entah bagaimana Jungkook masih punya cukup banyak ego untuk tidak meminta maaf.

 _Dan kini ia baru merasakannya,_ penyesalan terdalam. Ia mendekap mawar pemberian Taehyung di dada, membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan dan isakan memenuhi ruangan karena esok hari tak akan ada lagi mawar segar di ambang jendela. Tak akan ada lagi Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya satu langkah lagi menuju kehancuran batin, ketika mendadak pintu kamar terbuka dan sepasang lengan kokoh menguncinya dalam pelukan dari arah belakang yang menyesakkan.

Tidak ada yang sehangat dan senyaman ini selain Taehyung. _Tidak ada._

"Oke, aku kalah. Aku minta maaf." Suara itu bagai melodi, mengalun lembut di telinga Jungkook yang masih kesulitan membedakan angan dan kenyataan. "Aku hanya ingin berdiri di luar kamarmu dan pergi ketika siap, tetapi ketika isakanmu terdengar, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk berlari kesini."

 _Nyata._ Nada rendah yang lembut itu nyata, dekapan erat di sekujur tubuhnya nyata, wangi _aftershave_ _musk_ itu nyata. _Taehyung nyata,_ dan tidak kemana-mana. Jungkook berbalik untuk balas memeluk kebahagiaan hidupnya, air matanya berderai membasahi kemeja Taehyung. _Persetan dengan ego._ "Kau tidak jadi pergi?"

"Tentu saja jadi, _konyol."_ Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku menggantinya dengan penerbangan besok pagi, karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan pergi jauh tanpa berbaikan terlebih dahulu."

"Prioritas, Jungkook- _ah."_

 _Déjà vu,_ dan Taehyung tersenyum.

"Kau masih nomor satuku."

.

.

* * *

Dan ini benar-benar malam terakhir, malam terakhir sebelum semuanya berubah. Mungkin saja tidak akan berjalan lancar, tapi Jungkook terlalu bahagia untuk khawatir. Setidaknya malam ini saja, ia ingin tertidur dengan tenang pelukan Taehyung.

"Tae, kalau aku tidak punya asma, apakah kita berdua bisa meraih mimpi di tempat yang sama?"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku pemuja takdir, _Kookie."_ Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku percaya, dimanapun kita berdiri saat ini, sudah direncanakan sejak dulu. Kita hanya perlu mengikutinya. Mengalir bersama air daripada repot-repot berusaha menentukan alur kita sendiri. Hidup seperti itu akan melelahkan.

Meskipun, _yeah,_ aku tetap akan terus memperjuangkanmu walau itu melelahkan."

 _Bukankah Taehyung itu sempurna?_ Jungkook tidak tahu kebaikan macam apa yang pernah ia lakukan di kehidupan yang lalu, hingga mendapat keajaiban seperti Taehyung setelahnya.

Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook pelan, berusaha mengurai bahunya yang tegang. Jungkook mendekap _sahabatnya_ lebih dekat, menyandarkan kening di dadanya yang hangat. " _Maaf,_ aku hanya terlalu khawatir, _kau tahu_?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, memilih mengelus rambut Jungkook, _menyalurkan ketenangan absolut._ "Kau selalu menjadi manusia super positif dengan senyuman lebar, dan segerombolan orang yang dengan senang hati bergaul denganmu. Kau selalu begitu _keren,_ dewasa, dan segala poin plus lain yang membuat semua orang tertarik. Padahal…" Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, " _aku hanya ingin kau untuk diriku sendiri_."

Seharusnya Taehyung tidak tersenyum, karena Jungkook sedang berbicara serius saat ini. Tapi melihat orang yang paling berarti di hidupnya berkata jujur untuk yang pertama kalinya, membuat Taehyung tak bisa menahan ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Dan bahkan, diantara orang-orang itu, kau memilihku. Aku yang benci bersosialisasi, berbadan lemah yang selalu menyusahkanmu. Dan aku yang tak pernah cukup baik, tapi selalu kau perlakukan seolah akulah yang menggantung bintang-bintang di langit.

Tanpa sadar, aku menjadi begitu posesif. Aku tidak ingin kau bertemu orang lain, aku tidak ingin kau sadar bahwa di dunia ini ada jutaan orang yang lebih pantas dipilih, _aku tidak ingin kau jatuh cinta dengan orang lain."_

Jeda sejenak karena Taehyung masih butuh beberapa detik untuk menghilangkan senyuman dan memasang raut serius, " _Nonsense."_

Ia mengecup sisi kepala Jungkook, kembali tersenyum, karena; _damn, ia sangat bahagia._ "Satu, kau tidak menyusahkanku. Dua, kau bahkan lebih penting dari orang yang menggantungkan bintang-bintang, _well,_ jika ada orang seperti itu. Tiga, memang ada 7 miliar manusia lain di dunia ini, tapi tak ada yang mencuri hatiku sepertimu. Dan empat, aku mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Jeon Jungkook, selama yang kuingat, dengan seluruh jiwaku. Dan tidak, _aku tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan orang lain._ Jika bisa, tentu sudah kulakukan sejak dulu. _"_

Mereka bertatapan dengan kening menyatu, menyelami samudera Jungkook yang masih memerah bekas tangisannya tadi. Ia terisak sekali, mengerucutkan hidung lucu, " _Tae..._ aku ini siapa untukmu?"

Hening. Taehyung menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara, dan untuk beberapa alasan Jungkook merasa kecewa. Matanya kembali memanas, dan ia menunduk, kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara lancar. "M–Maksudku, a-aku tidak –"

Taehyung mendadak terbahak-bahak, tak mempedulikan Jungkook yang panik. Ia menangkup kedua pipi gembil itu dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Jungkook. "Kukira aku harus puas dengan sebutan _'sahabat'_ seumur hidup."

Lalu Taehyung tertawa lagi, begitu lepas, kehabisan alasan untuk tidak bahagia. "Aku mutlak milikmu. Pasangkan saja status apapun yang kau mau, _yang jelas aku milikmu."_ Seperti biasa, giliran berbicara manis diambil alih oleh Taehyung sepenuhnya. Ia meraih jemari Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat, "Dan kau milikku juga, Jeon Jungkook. Rumahku, _tempatku kembali._ Tak peduli seberapa jauh pergiku nanti, pelukanmu yang harus pertama kali menyambutku pulang. _Oke?_ "

Jungkook mengangguk berkali-kali, kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menyeka matanya yang kembali basah dengan sebelah tangan, dan mengacungkan kelingking dengan tangan yang berbeda. " _Janji?"_

 _"Janji."_

Percakapan tengah malam mereka berakhir dengan keduanya yang terlelap berpelukan di halaman belakang rumah Jungkook, berbalut selimut tebal dan pelukan erat untuk menghalau udara dingin. Mungkin di depan nanti buku takdir sudah menuliskan jalan yang berbeda untuk rencana mereka, _tapi sementara itu belum terjadi_ , mereka menolak khawatir.

 _Karena_ –

 _"_ _–jarak hanya angka, tapi kau segalanya."_

.

.

.

* * *

Esoknya, selimut yang semula membungkus dua orang, menjadi hanya membalut satu orang.

Koper-koper yang kemarin ditinggal secara asal di kamar Jungkook, sekarang sudah tidak ada.

Ketika samudera indah itu membuka dan berkelana mencari Taehyung, yang ia temukan hanya tanah gembur bekas galian di antara rerumputan, tempat sebatang tanaman dengan daun kecil-kecil menyembul ke permukaan. Terlihat seperti baru ditanam.

Secarik kertas yang tergantung di salah satu daun menjelaskan segalanya;

.

.

 _Good morning, sleepyhead._

 _Aku akan pulang ketika mawar pertama mekar,_

 _dan menaruhnya di jendelamu._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Yang mencintaimu selalu,**_

 _ **Taehyung**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hai haiiii!

Happy new year and happy Taehyung day! Telat y hehe. Ciee, liburannya habis cie, gimana rasanya balik ke kost? Nyesek y? Sama :')

Soriii super late update, bahkan nggak sempet edit, sori banget ya ada banyak kerjaan TT Feel free buat negur typos dan ketidafaedahan fic di atas, sans aja oqe cuy?

Curhat dikit gpp y? Udah 2 tahun nih sejak resmi nulis di ffn huhu, sebelumnya cuma berani teriak teriak di kolom review para master. Waktu itu tahun baru dan nggak bisa pulang, nonton film di laptop sampe pas denger suara kembang api baru sadar kalo tahunnya udah ganti :')

Itu dua tahun lalu y, waktu aku nggak doyan otp lain selain taoris(walaupun udah karam /sob/). Tapi tahun baru 2016 alias setahun lalu amat berfaeda karena pas mau mutusin hengkang dari dunia nista perfujoan ini, eh malah nemu ffnya kak ales dan jatuh cinta setengah mati sama vkook. Sampe sekarang :') Sampe kenal kalian kalian manusia asyique yang baeq banget mau mampir dan ngerecokin kolom review :') Unch kucinta kalian banget pokoknya.

Selamat setahunan sama w pokoknya y(khusus shipper bangtan), dan selamat dua tahunan cinta pertama q(khusus taoris shipper(itupun kalo ada/sob/)). Duniaku indah diisi kalian! Luph yu /heart/ /heart/


End file.
